Luffy's Dilemma
by Repiece
Summary: Luffy has a dilemma and it concerns the two female members of his crew. NamixLuffyxRobin fic! Lemons!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated M for Lemons! You have been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Luffy's Dilemma**

I couldn't believe how long it has been. Me and my nakama were finally getting close to the place where I dreamed of going to. The place where one man had left everything he ever owned and gathered in his entire life. The island called Raftel, the place the Pirate King, Gold Roger left his legendary treasure, the One Piece. I was so excited. I was soon going to become the one thing I always dreamed of becoming. I had been through so much and I knew that without my nakama, I probably wouldn't have come this far.

There was Zoro. I remembered the first time I met him was on some island with a Marine Base on it. I remembered talking to him the first time. I remembered him telling me that he was going to join my crew. Ever since then, him and I were great friends. I could always trust him no matter what, except for directions of course, shishishishi!

Then there was Nami. The navigator of my ship that has been with me almost just as long as Zoro was. She would always get angry at me for reasons that I sometimes didn't understand, but I didn't mind it. After all, she was my precious nakama that was looking out for me, just like the others. Although, she has been somewhat different lately. I wasn't sure why, but she just was. Maybe she was sick again or something. I hoped not. I didn't like it when she was sick.

Usopp was probably the funniest guy I knew. His long nose was hilarious to me. He also lied a lot, which I was never good at. I tried lying, but it was hard. I really didn't know how he did it, but I never bothered asking because I never liked lying. He was also a scaredy cat, but did show times of being brave. We always had fun together, playing games, fishing and a whole bunch of stuff. He always made the ship fun and exciting and I couldn't ask for a better marksman then him.

Sanji was the chef of my crew. Despite that, he was stingy. He never let me eat food whenever I wanted. I also tried stealing food once in a while, but he would either kick me or put some type of trap to stop me from doing so. I hated that. However, his food was delicious. I loved his food more than anything else. He was also strong, but had this problem with woman or whatever it was. I didn't really care about it, but I did find it funny and sometimes annoying.

There is also Chopper. A funny, small reindeer that would always join me and Usopp in our fun. He was also somewhat of a scaredy cat, but I could see that he always tried hard. He was our doctor and a really awesome one at that. I never quite understood all that stuff with medicine, so I just left all that to Chopper. I couldn't even count the many times he saved us with his medicine. I was so glad that he was part of my crew.

Robin was a mystery to me sometimes. Even so, she was a great nakama. She always explained stuff to me when I didn't understand something. Of course there were times when she explained some stuff that I still didn't understand, but she tried her best and I couldn't complain about that. She was always a nice person even though she was once an enemy. I knew she had a rough time when she way young. She was always on the run, but she never gave up, which I respected. Now she was an important member of my crew and I enjoyed her company.

Franky was funny and a cyborg. It was so cool to have a cyborg on my crew. Whenever I see him, I couldn't help but feel excited whenever I saw one of his gizmos work. He was also our shipwright and because of him we were now sailing on the coolest looking ship I had ever seen. The Thousand Sunny. If it wasn't for Franky we wouldn't be where we are right now. He took care of our ship and I really was grateful of that.

Brook was a cool looking skeleton. He was also funny when he told one of his skull jokes. He was also a great musician which was something I always wanted to have on my crew. It took a while, but I was finally able to get my musician and he was great. I loved the songs he sang and when he played his violin or any other instruments. He was a great nakama.

My crew was awesome all around. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have been able to get as close to my goal as I am now. However, it wasn't only my goal that they wanted to help achieve, but their own as well. I was so happy to see each and every one of my nakama slowly begin to achieve their goals. Zoro became the Greatest Swordsman in the World after a tough and awesome fight with that hawk guy. Sanji was able to find the All Blue he was looking for ever since he was a kid and to see his face when he finally found it, made me happy.

Usopp met his father and actually beat him in a marksman contest, which did surprise me, but I was happy for him. The others haven't accomplished their goals yet because most of them have to wait until we got to Raftel in order to complete it, so it wasn't only me who will have their dreams come true soon. Yes, our dreams are slowly coming true and the truth is, I would be happier to see my nakama's dreams come true more than my own.

I sat on Sunny's head as I looked over to the horizon. I have been sitting here mostly everyday for the past week, hoping to see Raftel. Nami told me it was going to take a while to get there, but I just couldn't hold in my excitement. I knew I had this stupid grin on my face, but I really couldn't help it.

"Oi! Lunch is ready!" I head Sanji call and my grin grew wider. I was getting hungry so I hopped off Sunny's head and stretched myself over to the railing on the other side of the deck. Sanji saw me and when I tried launching myself into the kitchen, my face met his leg. "You shit head! How many times do I have to tell you? Ladies go first!" Told you he was stingy.

"But I'm hungry!" I whined.

"Don't care!" He replied to me as I saw Robin and Nami walk over to the door. I noticed something different about them. Nami looked at me for a second before she turned her head away. I saw her face was a little red and I wondered if she was sick. Maybe I should tell Chopper. Then, there was Robin. I didn't find it weird that she was smiling at me, but there was just something different about her smile. I didn't know what it was, but it was just weird to me.

When they entered the kitchen, Sanji finally let me in and I quickly took a seat. I grabbed the fork and knife next to my plate and grinned as I waited for the others so I can finally eat lunch. I noticed Nami and Robin looking at me and I looked them. I raised an eyebrow and I was given the same reaction as before. Nami looked away, her face was slightly red and Robin gave me that weird smile. I looked over at Sanji, but his back was toward me, so I couldn't ask him about it. I was just about to ask both of them if there was anything wrong, but the others arrived soon enough and I quickly forgot about my question as the smell of food distracted me.

After lunch, Usopp asked me if I wanted to play cards, but I said no and returned to my spot on Sunny's head, hoping to see if Raftel was anywhere in sight. I didn't know how long I sat on Sunny's head, but next thing I knew, it was dinner time. So, I did the exact thing as before. I tried going in first, but was kicked by Sanji. Nami and Robin were the same as during lunch. Everything was the same. It felt like that word that sound funny. I forgot what it was and my brain hurt when I tried to think of it.

By the time I finished my fourth serving of food, it was dark outside. I felt disappointed because we had to drop anchor here so we don't get involved in any of the weird weather we saw throughout the New World. I sighed, but I did feel sleepy. Everyone else already left to their rooms, except for Sanji who was busy washing dishes and Robin who was on lookout duty.

I yawned and started walking to join my other teammates to have a good night sleep, but stopped when I heard my name being called. "Luffy..."

"Hm?" I turned my head to see Nami just outside her door. "Oh Nami! What's up?" I looked at her and saw her fidgeting with her hands. Something was wrong, I knew it, but what was it?

"C-Could you come with me?" She asked me and I nodded my head. I couldn't say no when my nakama wanted my help. I followed her into her and Robin's room and she closed the door as I looked at her. I noticed that she had her head lowered, with her orange hair covering her eyes. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Nami...is everything alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Luffy..." She whispered my name in a very soft voice.

"What is it, Nami? Do you need help with something?" I saw her flinch slightly at my words and it just made me more confused.

"Luffy..." She whispered my name again. It was then that she surprised me as she ran toward me, pushed me all the way down to the floor and then leaned her face toward mine and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock. My mind was frozen in confusion. My entire body, for the first time in who knows how long, froze completely. Why was she doing this? It wasn't like her. When I saw her run toward me, I thought she was going to hit me like she always did, but to kiss me? This was just too confusing.

I didn't know what to do so I remained motionless as I felt Nami's breath against my lips. She made this strange noise while kissing me and it only made my confusion grow. After a while, she pulled away. I blinked at her as she stared down at me. I gave her an expressionless stare as I had no clue on what to do in this situation. Her face was red and her breathing was rather quick. She whispered my name again, but I didn't say anything back and only stared at her. When she started moving down toward me, probably to kiss me again, I put my hands on her shoulders and finally spoke. "Nami...why did you kiss me?"

She gasped at my question. She then frowned before setting herself on my waist. I just waited for her to say something. I didn't know how long it was before she started to open her mouth to say something. "Ne, Luffy...how long have we known each other?"

I was confused and surprised by her question. I didn't answer right away because I had to think about it. "I don't know exactly...but I do know the first time I saw you."

"Huh?"

"It was when I was on that pirate ship...I think the person who was the captain of it was Alvida or something...when I was escaping from that place with Coby, we landed on the water and then that was when I saw you. I didn't know who you were back then, but I was glad we became nakama." I grinned up at her. I was shocked when I saw a tear drop fall down her cheek. I started panicking thinking I did something wrong. "O-Oi Nami...why are you crying? I-I'm sorry!"

"B-Baka..." She laughed and I stared up at her in confusion.

"W-What?"

"I'm crying because...I'm happy!" I looked at her and was now totally confused.

"Huh?"

"I'm happy because you actually remembered the first time we ever saw each other. I thought I was the only one who remembered that...". She had more tears fall from her eyes. She then leaned forward and kissed me again. Again, I didn't do anything since I never done something like this before. She made that same strange noise again. Why was she doing that? She then leaned away and looked at me with a sad frown and tearful eyes. "Y-You're not going to kiss me back?"

"I don't know how." I replied without a moment of hesitation.

"H-Huh? You mean you...never kissed anyone before?"

"Nope."

I didn't know if my answer was right or wrong, but when I saw Nami give me the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face, my answer seemed to have made her happy, which told me that the fact I never kissed anyone before made Nami give me that large smile. "I-I'm so happy!" She then kissed me again. I wasn't sure why, but the third kiss she gave me actually felt good. Why was that? I didn't know, but I knew I was supposed to do something too when it came to two people kissing.

I decided to just do what came natural to me and went on my instincts. I closed my eyes and leaned slightly forward. It appeared to work as Nami made a muffling sound against my mouth. I could feel her mouth forming into that of a smile and just from that I knew I was doing something right.

I suddenly felt her tongue against my lips. It was almost like she was trying to get her tongue into my mouth. Why does she want that? All of this was just confusing, but my instincts told me to just go with it and I did. I opened my mouth and she entered her tongue into it. I couldn't believe this weird, but exciting feeling I was getting throughout my body. It was something I couldn't explain. Yeah, it was a mystery feeling.

I could feel her tongue move around in my mouth like it was exploring a cave for treasure. Nami liked treasure. I could feel her tongue move against my own and the mystery feeling only got better. It was so strange, but I liked it so I let her continue. I moved my tongue as well and it suddenly felt like our tongues were dancing in my mouth. It felt both good and kind of tickled. I chuckled a bit and because of that, Nami pulled away.

"What's so funny?". She asked and I just grinned at her.

"When we do that with out tongues, it tickles, shishishishi." I saw Nami's face get really red and I thought she was getting sick again. "Hm? Nami, are you okay? You're not getting sick again, are you?" I asked with concern.

Baka! Of course not!". She yelled and I felt relieved.

"That's good. I don't want to see you sick again. I didn't like it when you got sick." I told her and it seemed to have made her even more happier, if that was possible and she kissed me once again. We did the exact same thing with our tongues again. The kiss ended much quicker than the other two and watched as she sat straight up on my waist. I didn't know what she was going to do next, but I saw her begin to move her hands. I watched them as they snaked their way behind her. I didn't know what she was planning, but my eyes widened when I saw her blue and white striped colored swimsuit bra fall down to my chest.

"L-Luffy..." She stuttered slightly. I could tell that she felt uncomfortable when she took off her bikini.

"Nami...why did you...?" She placed a finger to my lips to stop me from asking my question.

"Please...please don't say anything...". She pleaded and I could feel her body shaking slightly against me. Something was wrong with Nami and I didn't like it. I wanted to ask her, but she told me not to say anything, so I didn't. She looked at me with a small smile. "Luffy...I...there is something I want to tell you." I looked at her with an expressionless gaze and let her continue. "When you defeated Arlong, I was so happy. My nightmares were finally over and it was you who made them disappear. You not only helped me, but everyone else on Cocoyashi. Nojiko, Gen-san...everyone...if it wasn't for you, and the others of course, I probably would have stayed in that nightmare. I would continue stealing treasures from pirates and get beat up and almost killed doing so. But you saved me. When you destroyed that room and everything in it, I knew that the chains that were tied to my legs were slowly breaking. Then, you destroyed Arlong Park. You defeated Arlong and I was finally free. The chains were no longer there. I was finally free and it was because of you, Luffy. Thank you..."

"Nami...you don't need to thank me!" I told her with a grin. "You are my friend and I'll always be there to help you."

"Y-Yeah...but that's not all, Luffy...I...I want to thank you for letting me go on your adventures. I was able to see so many new places, so many new people and even have the chance to complete the one thing I always wanted to set off to do." I smiled at her, happy to hear she was getting closer to her dream, just like I was. "However...the fact that you were with me the entire time made it even more special." I made a noise in surprise at this. Just what did she mean by that? "I...when I heard about Ace...I...wanted to see you..." I frowned slightly at Ace's name, but didn't get angry at her. Why should I? She didn't mean anything bad about it. I let her continue. "I wanted to be the one to see you when you finally let your emotions out all at once...I'm sorry for not being there for you, just like you were there for me. But Luffy, even after we didn't see each other for two years, I always thought about you. I wondered what you were doing and how strong we're you getting and all other kinds of things. When we reunited, I was so happy to see you again. You didn't change and I was so glad you didn't. The only difference was that you became stronger. We then travelled into the New World and we had so many more adventures. But you were there the entire time. I couldn't have picked anyone better to go on this journey with then you, Luffy."

"Nami..."

"Luffy...I...I always...I always l-loved you..." My eyes widened in shock. Nami loved me? She did mean love, love me, right? I couldn't believe it. What could I say to her? Was that the reason why she just took off her bra? This was all too confusing.

"Nami...I...". She placed her finger at my lips again.

"Shh...it's okay...Luffy...just let me do this...please..." The way she pleaded, I couldn't say no to her. I didn't want to see Nami like this. She then lowered herself and kissed me again. I didn't stop her. She pulled away from the kiss and then suddenly grabbed my hands. I let her move them. I didn't know what she was going to do, but I let her because I didn't want to see Nami like that again. However, I did make a noise in surprise when she placed my hands on her breasts. At the contact, she let out a scream that almost sounded like the same sound she made when we kissed. Her breasts felt soft, almost like two fluffy clouds. I couldn't help but squeeze them softly and I got an even louder scream in response.

Nami pressed her hands closer to mine, which made me give her breasts another squeeze. She screamed again. This was so weird. Why was she doing this? Doesn't screaming usually mean pain? Am I hurting her? I don't want to hurt her? "Nami...am I hurting you?"

She looked at me with a smile. Why was she smiling? Wasn't I hurting her? "Baka..." She made me squeeze her breasts again. "Ahhh...you're not hurting me...you're making me feel good." I was? Did squeezing her things make her feel good? I didn't if it was true or not, but if she told me it made her feel good then I was going to believe her. So, I decided to give them another squeeze. "Ahhhh...Luffy..."

She did that same scream again and I took this as a sign that I made her feel good. I started to squeeze them non stop and even moved them a bit. She still screamed in the same manner, so I knew I was doing something right. I noticed that there was something pink on her breasts and it made me curious. What was that? I wonder if it tastes good? I suddenly became too curious and sat up. Nami gasped at what I did and wanted to ask if I hurt her, but I wanted to taste the pink colored part of her breasts. So, I placed my mouth over one of her breasts.

"Aaaaaahhhh...Luffy...what are you...ahhhh!" She screamed again. The taste felt kind of weird. I didn't what it was, but I did like it. It actually tasted almost like one of Nami's tangerines, but that could have just been me. I wondered if her other one tasted the same or different, so I switched. Nami screamed again and it turned out that it tasted the same. I felt her place her hands behind my head and then suddenly push me forward. I didn't know why she did that, but I didn't question her as I liked the taste of her breast.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, me tasting her breast and her pushing me closer, but she made me pull away and then kissed me again. She placed her hands on my cheeks and it seemed like she was kissing me harder than before. I didn't mind it, but it did felt kind of weird. She then broke the kiss and I looked at her to see face get really red and it looked like she was having a hard time breathing. I became worried again. "Nami...are you okay?"

She looked at me and smiled. "I'm fine...Luffy." She gave me another kiss, but this one was short. "I'm just happy..." I looked at her before grinning.

"Shishishishi, that's good." She gave me another similar smile like before.

"Baka..." She giggled and then kissed me. When she broke the kiss, she looked at me and then turned her head. I turned my head in the same direction and wasn't sure exactly what she was looking at.

"What is it?" I asked.

She smiled at me and then shook her head. "It's nothing...hey Luffy, let's go to my bed."

"Hmm, why?" I was confused by her suggestion.

"Just come on!" She stood up and grabbed my hand. I stood up and then let her lead me toward her bed. As soon as we reached the bed, she pushed me down onto the soft mattress with a thud. I was about to ask why she did that, but before I could, she sat back down on my waist and then kissed me once again.

What she did next surprised me as she kissed my cheek and then started to kiss my neck. Just what was she doing? Was she tasting me? Is Nami going to eat me? W-Why would she do that? I'm not a piece of meat, Nami! She even licked me! Why did she do that? This is too confusing! Please don't eat me Nami!

Now she was kissing my chest. I can't believe I'm going to be eaten by Nami. After all we've been through! I flinched slightly when she lifted her head back. I gulped silently as I couldn't see her face because of her long orange hair hiding it. "N-Nami...what are you doing?"

"Hey Luffy...can I ask you something?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion, but nodded my head. "Have you ever done it? . Done it? Done what?

"What?"

"Y-You know...'that'..."

"I'm confused...what are you talking about, Nami?" She finally moved her head up to give me a confused look. Why was she confused?

"Luffy...do you know what s-s-s-sex is...?". She asked me that question with a red face. Sex? What was that? Was it some type of food? Wait, she asked if I done it. So, was it a game? I never heard of a game called sex before though. Maybe it was a new game she was going to play with me. I got excited at the idea of playing a new game. I grinned at her.

"No, but I want to play this game called sex. How do you play?" I asked her and she gave me a shocked look. It actually was almost like the same look she gave me when she thought I was an idiot. Did I say something wrong? "What?" She then went into a full blown laughter. I pouted. What was so funny? "Why are you laughing?"

"I-It's because...y-you think that s-sex is a g-game...hahaha...that is so l-like you...". She told me in between laughs. I continued to pout.

"Then what is it?". She stopped laughing at my question and her face got red.

"Umm...it's k-kind of like...umm..." I felt her curl her hands on my chest. From what I could see, she looked uncomfortable. I wonder why? What exactly was sex? "It's like...when animals...m-mate..." Like when animals mate? Wait...she wants to have a baby?

"You want to have a baby?" Her face turned even more red at this.

"B-Baka! Of course not...I mean not right now...b-but I guess sex is the way we make babies..." She muttered quietly. I was still confused.

"You're confusing me Nami."

"It's not my fault you don't understand." She retorted. I pouted at her. "B-But...I guess this means you never did it before...right?"

"Nope." My answer seemed to have made her smile. A very big smile at that. I wasn't sure why she had that big smile. I also saw her eyes get wet. Was she going to cry? But why?

"I'm happy..." She told me and I felt relieved that she wasn't sad. She then kissed me again. Why did she keep kissing me? Not that I didn't like it, but she was doing it a lot. She pulled away and started to kiss me my neck again. I would have thought that she was preparing to eat me, but she told me she wasn't so I trusted her. I assumed she was going to kiss my chest like before, but she didn't and sat up. I looked at her, wondering what she was going to do next. I watched as she lifted herself up just slightly and began to do something with her pants. My eyes widened when she started to remove her jeans.

"Oi...Nami w-what are you doing?" I asked a little confused. She put her finger on my mouth and smiled at me.

"Please...please don't stop me...". She pleaded in a way that I did what she said. I let her continue and she completely removed her pants. Now...she only was in her underwear. I wanted to say something, but she didn't want me to stop her. I didn't know where she was going with this, but I was a little curious. She then grabbed my right hand. I let her move it and she placed it under her underwear. She looked at me and smile before moving my hand up and letting me touch her. I felt kind of weird doing this because I thought she would have the same thing as I did between her legs, but she didn't. That was weird.

"Hey Nami..."

"Y-Yeah...ahhh..." She screamed that same scream as before.

"Why don't you have the thing?" Her face got both red and she looked at me like an idiot. "What?"

"Baka! It's because I'm a girl!"

"Huh? Really? But I thought everyone had it?"

"Of course not...only guys have it!" She screamed and I learned something. So, guys only had that? Wait...then what did girls have?

"Then what do you have?" I asked and my question made her face get red again.

"I-It's called a v-va...va...vagina..." She muttered quietly. I couldn't hear her that well, but I didn't tell her to say it again because I saw she felt uncomfortable.

"I see...do you pee from it?"

"DON'T ASK ME THAT QUESTION!" She yelled. I shut my mouth. She sighed and soon calmed down. "Just be quiet and let me continue...". She said and I did just that. She placed her hand over mine and pushed it closer to what I assumed was the thing she had. She screamed the same scream she did earlier when I touched her breasts, so I knew she was feeling good. I noticed that as she kept moving my hand up, her underwear was becoming wet. It was weird. However there was something else that made me even more confused. The thing in my pants felt weird. It was almost like it was growing. Which was weird since I didn't use my devil fruit powers.

Nami saw this and is saw her smile. Why was she smiling? Was it a good thing that my thing was growing? But it felt so weird. I hate feeling so confused. She then removed my hand from her thing and she surprised me when she placed her hands on my thing. When she touched it, I felt this weird feeling go throughout my body. It was something I never felt before, but it felt good. "Ahh..." I was shocked to hear myself give that same sound Nami had been doing.

"Does it feel good, Luffy?" She asked me in a weird voice and I just nodded my head. "That's good..." I then felt her do something with my pants and I raised my head to see what she was doing. She was pulling down the zipper on my pants. My eyes widened as she put her hands through the zipper and suddenly touched my thing. When her soft hands touched it, I felt something I never did before. It was so different from when I touched it. "S-So big..." I heard Nami say and saw her take it out of my zipper and out in the open. When I saw it, I never saw it like it was now. It looked so weird. It never stood straight up as it did now. "I guess even you get like this..." She said and I didn't understand.

"W-What?" I asked and she smiled at me. She didn't say anything and instead, moved her hand. I screamed when she started moving her hand. It felt good. Why did it feel good? It was so weird, but I liked the feeling. I felt her move around and opened my eyes to see her now above my thing. What was she planning on doing? She moved her underwear slightly to the side and I saw something that looked like water drop down onto my thing. I shook slightly at the contact of the liquid touching my thing. What was that? What was she going to do?

"Luffy...I never did this before so I'm going to tell you now..." I raised my eyebrow. "...it's going to hurt me at first..." My eyes widened. What was going to hurt her? What was she talking about? Then before I could ask her, she lowered herself onto my thing. My eyes widened even further as I felt something hot and tight wrap around my thing. I couldn't believe how good this felt and I didn't even k ow what this was. I heard her scream and opened one of my eyes to see the pain filled expression on her face. Was this what she meant by hurting her? If this hurt her why was she doing this? She continued to get lower and I screamed. It felt weird, but a good weird. She then stopped and I felt this weird thing in front of my thing. I didn't know what it was, but she suddenly made me push through it. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I opened my eyes immediately as I knew that scream did not meant she was feeling good. I looked at her and my eyes widened in horror. She looked like she was in pain and she was crying. My heart sank at what I saw. I hurt Nami. I couldn't believe I hurt one of my precious nakama. I quickly sat up and hugged her.

"Nami! Are you okay? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She then silenced me with a kiss. I was surprised by this. If I hurt her, why was she kissing me? It just didn't make any sense! She then pulled away and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Luffy...I told you before didn't I? It's okay. It wasn't your fault. It always hurts for a girl when it's their first time." She told me. Wait, was she talking about sex? Was this what it was? Sex hurt Nami. I didn't like sex.

"I don't like sex...it made me hurt you..." I told her.

"Baka...I told you already...it's okay...I'm glad my first time was with you...I'm glad it was with the person I love..." She told me.

"But..." She kept me silent with another kiss. I just didn't get it. If sex hurt her, then why was she doing it. All of this was confusing.

"Baka...just shut up and enjoy it..." She told me and then pushed me back down on the bed. She then started moving her hips. I groaned at the warm feeling of being inside her thing. She slowly lifted herself up and then quickly dropped back down. She kept on doing this and it felt really good. She screamed and I looked at her to see if it was a scream of pain or the other kind of scream. I saw her eyes were closed so it made it hard to tell the screams she let out. She didn't say anything about it hurting so I figured that it was a good scream. "Aaaahh..."

"N-Nami...is this...sex?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah..." She responded and then let out another scream as she dropped down on me again.

"It feels...good..." I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad...I feel...ahhh...good too..." She told me and slowly went faster. When she did that, it made me feel even better. I never felt this good before. It felt even better than when I became full of Sanji's cooking. I wondered if Nami ever felt this good. She screamed even louder and it as not a scream of pain so she must have felt as good as I was. I looked at her and saw her breasts bouncing up and down every time she did. I thought of an idea. I raised my hands and squeezed her breasts. "Ahhhh! Luffy!" She screamed even louder when I did that and I couldn't help but grin. I liked that scream.

So, I started to squeeze and move her breasts with every up and down motion she made. She continued to let out that scream I like so i didn't stop. I don't k ow how long we kept on doing this, but as we did, I suddenly felt so etching in my stomach. Was I hungry? No, this was something different. What was it? As we continued to this thing called sex, that feeling became stronger. It made my thing feel weird too.

"Nami...I feel weird..." I told her and she opened her eyes to look at me.

"It means...ahhh...you are about to cum...ahhh..." Come? Come from where? I didn't understand.

"I don't get it..." I told her.

"You'll see..." She said and I just did what she told me and waited as she continued to go up and down. She suddenly began moving faster and the feeling was getting stronger. I felt my waist feel wet, but I didn't care about that at the moment. I only cared about the feeling in my stomach area. "Ahhh...Im cumming Luffy!" She screamed and I still didn't understand what she was talking about. She did move even faster and it was al out like she was going into gear second.

Suddenly, I felt the warm sensation on my thing get hotter. Her thing that was wrapping around mine was greeting tiger and then suddenly felt this wet sensation cover my thing. Nami let out a loud scream that almost hurt my ears. The feeling in my stomach area suddenly burst. I didn't know what was happening, but i felt this very good feeling erupt inside of me. My thing suddenly was shooting something inside of Nami and I was scared because I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. The feeling was incredible though.

After a while, whatever I was shooting inside of Nami stopped and she fell on top of me. I grunted when she did that, but I didn't say anything. I was too. Use catching my breath and Nami was too as I could feel her breath against my chest. So this was sex. I liked it except for the part where I hurt Nami. If that didn't happen then I probably would have really liked it.

I felt Nami move and saw her roll off me and onto the bed, but she didn't let go of my body as she had her arms around my own arm. "Nami..." I called her and she moved closer to me.

"What, Luffy?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" She turned her head to look at me and looked surprised at my question. She then smiled at me and kissed me again.

"Baka...I feel great..." She told me and I couldn't help but grin.

"That's good, shishishishi."

"Mm." She nodded her head and then got closer to me.

"Hey Nami..."

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean you gonna have a baby now?"

"No...I'm on the pill."

"Pill?"

"Mm. It's to prevent me from having a baby."

"Oh..."

We stayed silent after that as the only sound we heard was the squeaking sound of the wooden floor of the ship as the waves hit against it. I felt uncomfortable at the silence, but didn't mind it because I felt myself getting sleepy. "I love you...Luffy." My eyes widened as I head Nami say those words. I turned my head to see her sleeping next to me. I smiled at her. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up, but I usually didn't care. When the sun rose, that was morning and when the sun set, that was night time. I always thought of it that way so I never really cared about time. I looked to my right to see Nami still sleeping next to me, but her hold on my arm was not as strong as it was before I fell asleep. I saw that she was still naked, but she had a blanket over her and I noticed that it was over me too. It was strange though. I never remembered putting a blanket over myself or Nami so I was confused.

I shrugged it off and figured Nami must have done this. I sat up and felt hungry. I guess I could go for a snack. I grinned and then slipped my arm out of Namis. I got out of bed, but made sure the blanket was still over my navigator. I looked at her sleep and thought about the words she told me before she fell asleep. She loved me. Why? I wasn't sure why she was in love with me. Was she the same as Hancock? Does that mean she wanted to get married? I didn't want that. I didn't want to marry anyone at the moment, especially when I'm getting close to become the Pirate King.

I decided not to think about it too much. My brain always hurt when I thought too much so I never really did a lot of thinking. I felt a certain breeze in between my legs and saw that my thing was still out of my pants. I put it back inside and pulled the zipper up to hide it. I didn't want to walk around the ship with it out like that. I also something dark on my pants and I raised my eyebrow in confusion. I touched it and it felt weird. What was this?

I felt my stomach grumble and I placed my hand on it and frowned. I forgot about the dark spot on my jeans. I was hungry. It was time for my nighttime snack. I grinned thinking about some of the delicious food we had in the refrigerator and made my way out of Nami's room.

When I left her room, I slowly and quietly tip toed my way toward the kitchen. I didn't want to wake Sanji up or he'll hit me for trying to take food. I felt like I was a ninja. This was so exciting. I was getting close to the kitchen. I could smell the delicious scent of food as I got closer. I was so close. Then suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and I jumped in shock. "Ah! Sanji this isn't what it looks like!" I started my excuse, hoping he would forgive me and give me food.

"Gomen, Captain-san...I'm not Cook-san..." I looked closely and saw that it was Robin who came out of the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh...it's you Robin...what are you doing?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Just getting some coffee." She said and I saw that same smile she showed me before. That smile looked weird to me. Maybe it was just me.

"I see...I don't like coffee..." I told her and stuck my tongue out in disgust. I tasted coffee once before and I didn't like the taste. She chuckled. I then had an idea. "Hey Robin, do you think you can get me some food?" I asked hoping.

"Gomen Luffy, but Cook-san locked the refrigerator and not even I have access." I frowned and pouted in disappointment.

"Aww...well I guess I could go ask Sanji...I just hope he doesn't hit me..." I cringed at the thought and turned around, preparing to walk to where Sanji was sleeping.

"Captain-san...if you want I have some leftover snacks that I don't plan on eating up in the crow's nest." I quickly turned around and became excited when she told me that.

"Really?" I asked feeling excited. She again gave me that weird smile, but I didn't care about that since she nodded her head. "Hooray!" I cheered. Suddenly, Robin's hands popped out of my shoulders and covered my mouth. I looked at her and she put a finger to her mouth and smiled.

"You have to be quiet, Captain-san. You don't want to wake everyone else up." I nodded my head in understanding. She removed the hands and we made our way up to the crow's nest.

"What is this?" I asked looking at what looked like a small muffin type food. I would normally never question food, but it looked weird.

"It's coffee cake."

"Coffee cake? I don't like coffee..." I pouted. I heard Robin giggle so I looked at her.

"It's not made of coffee. You would normally drink coffee while eating this type of cake." She explained to me.

"Ooooh..." I then tossed a coffee cake into my mouth. It tasted weird and kind of dry, but it wasn't the worse thing I ever ate. After all, I ate a devil fruit and those are nasty.

"So...how does it taste, Senchou-san?" Robin asked me.

"It's good...tastes a little weird though..." I answered honestly.

"Yes, it does doesn't it." I looked at her and for some reason she was acting weird. I wonder what it was. "Is there something wrong, Luffy?"

"Hey Robin..."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes...why do you ask?"

"I don't know...you just seem to be acting weird but I don't know why..."

"I assure you I'm fine Luffy. Thank you for worrying about me though." I didn't know whether to believe her or not, but I did and picked up another coffee cake and ate it. She continued to watch me as I ate the coffee cakes. I tried to ask if she wanted to eat some, but she refused and had that weird smile she had been having the entire day again on her face. When I finally finished the last one, I patted my stomach. I was still hungry, but I guess this was more than enough until morning...hopefully. "Luffy, you have some crumbs on your face." I looked at and saw her pointed toward my mouth. I tried to look down to see the crumbs, but couldn't. So when I tried to wipe away the crumbs with my hands, Robin stopped me. "Let me..." I looked at her and without any type of warning, Robin placed her mouth over mine. My eyes widened in shock for the who knows how many times today.

I didn't know what to do so I just stayed still and looked at her face. I felt her try to enter her tongue into my mouth and I allowed her to do so. Why I did that? I wasn't too sure, but I did noticed that there was something different in the way Robin was kissing me than when Nami did. Her lips tasted different and it was almost like she knew what she was doing.

She then pulled away and I blinked at her. "Robin...why...?" She smiled at me again.

"Is it wrong to kiss you?" She asked me.

"No...but I just don't get it..."

"Luffy...do you remember what you did for me back at Alabasta?" I nodded my head. "Well, at first I was confused on why you did it. Then I wondered if you saving my life was the right choice or the wrong one. You then let me join your crew despite my involvement with Crocodile. I found you interesting and I wanted to see if you would continue to peak my interest. To be honest, you never disappointed me. I thought that when I was giving myself up to the World Government, I was doing it so that you and everyone else can continue your adventures. I hoped that you would have done so and hoped that I would be able toreador about it if I was kept alive. However, you decided on a different choice. You came to rescue me. I wonder why? Why would you go so far for me? A woman who was once your enemy and someone you didn't know anything about."

"Of course I came to rescue you. It didn't matter to me about your past or who you were. You were my crew mate, my nakama so I did what I did and I don't regret it."

"Yes, I know. Your beliefs is one of things that make me want to follow you. You are the second person who treated me with the same respect as everyone else when the World Government portrayed me as a demon child."

"Really? Who was the first?"

"His name was Jaguar D. Sol. He had the same D initial like you have. Whether it is a coincidence or not, I'm glad that I met you because you and the others are the friends that he told me I would eventually find."

"I see...that's good!" I grinned at her. "But why did you kiss me?"

She laughed. "I suppose I didn't answer that question yet. I guess the reason is simple...Senchou...no...Luffy...I'm in love with you." My eyes widened in shock. I made a slight noise in surprise as she had that same smile on her face. She loved me? Robin loved me. Nami loved me. I don't get it. Why are they suddenly telling me this? Is it because we are close to Raftel? It was too confusing. It was way too confusing! What do I do? "Luffy? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Ah...yeah...I'm just...surprised..." I told her with this weird feeling in my chest.

"I guess that is a normal reaction when someone confesses to you." She said. She leaned toward me again and then kissed me. I felt her place one of her hands on my cheeks. I still didn't know what to do with everything that just happened, but my nakama was kissing me and I knew that if didn't kiss back, she could become sad and that was not what I wanted to do. So, I closed my eyes and kissed her back. I heard her gasp and then felt her mouth form into a smile as she pressed herself closer to me.

During the kiss, she moved her other hand down toward my chest. Her fingers were giving me this tingling feeling. It was what she did next that made me open my eyes in shock. She moved her hand toward my thing. I looked down to see her move her hand in such a motion that I felt the same weird feeling I felt back when Nami touched it. I couldn't help but let out a moan. She pulled away and then smiled at me with a even weirder smile. "Robin...what...?"

"Shh...just relax, Luffy..." She told me and then reached for the zipper on my jeans. I watched as she reached inside and took my thing out. I groaned when she started moving her hand up and down on my thing. She continued to move her hand up and down for a while before she did something that I did not expect. She lowered herself down onto my thing and put in her mouth. At first I was afraid she was going to eat it, but I suddenly felt the weird feeling get stronger and I no longer had the thought of her trying to eat my thing.

"R-Robin...this is..." I groaned and I heard a muffled laugh from my nakama below me. She moved her head up and down, just like she did with her hand and the weird feeling felt a lot better. I gripped the cushions on the couch tightly as she continued to make me feel good with her mouth. It was weird to have one of my nakama's do this to me. It almost felt as good as when I had sex with Nami, but there was just this weird difference that almost made this feel equally good. I suddenly felt that weird feeling in my stomach that led me to shoot so etching out of my thing. "Robin...I'm..." After I said that, she went faster. I didn't stop her because I was concentrating on not letting it out. However, it was too much for me and I let it out. I heard a weird sound come from Robin and when I no longer I was shooting it out, I took deep breaths and opened my eyes to look down at her. She was moving her head up and down again, but slowly before stopping and lifting herself up. Se looked at me and smiled.

"You taste good, Luffy..." She told me. I did? I was so confused by what she was talking about, but I was still trying to catch my breath. I heard her giggle and heard her start to move. I opened my eyes to see what she was doing and my eyes widened slightly as she was now sitting on my lap, smiling at me. She had her hands on my shoulders and then leaned down to kiss me. The kiss felt a little different. It kind of tasted salty, but I didn't bother questioning it and just kissed her back. I moved my hands and placed them on her hips as we continued to kiss.

She was the one who pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me. She then moved her hands to the zipper on her jacket and slowly started to move it down. I watched her widened eyes as she moved it all the way down and moved her jacket out of the way so that I was able to see her large breasts. If I had to compare her breast with Namis, I had to say that Robins were bigger. I was amazed at how big they were no even wondered if Robin ever felt uncomfortable with big breasts like those. I heard her giggle again and looked at her. "W-What?"

"Nothing..." She replied and then kissed me again. She pressed her breasts against my chest and I felt a tingling sensation in my chest. She made that sound that I heard Nami make all the time when we kissed so I know Robin must have been feeling good. I moved my hands away from her hips and went to grab her large breasts. I felt her gasp in the kiss and she quickly pulled away from the kiss. She then gave me another one of those weird smiles. "My, my Luffy...aren't you bold." She giggled and placed her hands on mine. She then started moving her hands and it made my hands move as well. Robin let out the same sound Nami did when I did this to her breasts.

"Does it feel good?" I asked, knowing the answer to my own question.

"Yes...it feels...ahh...good..." She said and I smiled. I squeezed her breasts softly and moved them around in circles. Her eyes were closed and I took this as a sign that she was feeling good. I took a look at her breasts and they were bigger than Namis. I wonder if they taste different. I removed my hand from one of her breasts and leaned forward to capture the pink part of her breast in my mouth. She let out a scream that was mixed with the sound that told me she was feeling good. "Luffy...you really are bold..." She said and grabbed my hair, pushing me closer to her.

Robin's breast really did taste differently. It didn't taste like tangerines like Nami's breasts did, but it did have its own taste. I didn't know how to describe it, but it was not something I didn't like. If it was, I would have stopped by now. I didn't and decided to use my tongue to flip the pink part of her breast back and forth. I got the response I wanted. I moved the other breast with my hand and I felt her body move on my waist. It actually felt good the way her body was moving. I felt my thing get stiff again and I felt a slight shiver run down my back whenever my thing touched against her skin.

I pulled away from her breast and I heard her groan in disappointment. However, I wasn't going to let her be disappointed for too long and went to do the same thing I did with her breast to the other one. She was glad when I did that because she screamed again. I grinned and softly bit down on the pink part and she screamed even louder.

I continued to suck on her breast until she softly pulled my hair back and it made me release her breast with a popping sound. I looked at her in confusion, but she kissed me before I could say anything. I kissed her back. We used our tongues as they fought with one another and I was sure I was winning. After all, even if this wasn't a real fight, I always wanted to win. I guessed she knew what I was thinking because she gave up and let me enter her mouth with my tongue. I eventually pulled away because it was getting hard for me to breathe. I looked at her and saw that she as trying to catch her breath as well. "Robin..."

She smiled at me and then she started moving around on my lap. I was confused on what she was trying to do. She then suddenly grabbed my thing and I looked down. I groaned when she moved her hand up and down again. She then suddenly made my thing disappear under her pink dress like thing. She pressed herself closer to me and I wondered what she was going to do. My eyes widened when I felt the top part of my thing touch something wet. "Aaaah..." Robin screamed and I slightly panicked.

"Wait...Robin..." I told her and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't it going to hurt you? I asked and she smiled at me. It wasn't the smile she had on most of the day, in fact this smile was a lot like the one Nami showed me before we began sex.

"I'm afraid you aren't going to be the one who will be taking my first, Luffy." She told me.

"Huh? Really?" She nodded her head and then gave me a sad smile.

"Yeah..." I noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...it's just that...ever since I was on the run...I had to follow many different types of people and in order to keep them believing that I was their ally I had to..." She stopped and her mouth formed a frown. I felt myself getting angry. I didn't know much about sex until today. I know that it makes both people feel good. However, from the way she frowned and the way her body slightly shook, I now know that sex could also be bad for a person. From what I could guess, sex can be also something that can hurt a person if that person doesn't love the other or doesn't want to do it. I placed my hands on Robin's shoulders and pressed her body closer to my own. I heard her gasp. "Luffy...?"

I didn't say anything to her. I pushed bee back softly and then kissed her. "Robin...I don't know what happened to you, but I want you to know that I would never do something like force you to do this." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Ee...I know..." She replied and then kissed me. "Thank you."

"Shishishishi, no need to thank me." She laughed as well. She kissed me again and during the kiss, she grabbed my thing and lowered herself down on it. My eyes opened suddenly at the warm and wet feeling I felt on my thing. It wasn't as tight as Namis but it still felt amazing. "Aaah...Robin..." I groaned and tried to get use to being inside of her.

"Aaah...Luffy...your thing...it feels so hot inside me..." She told me. It felt weird the way she said that, but I didn't really care because it felt so good being inside of her. After we stayed still like this for a while, Robin started lifting herself up. Then she went down on my thing again. I groaned at the warm feeling that returned to my thing. She then lifted herself up and back down. For the second time that night, I was having sex with one of my nakama. I don't know whether what I was doing was rig or wrong, but I did know this, sex felt really good.

I felt Robin wrap her arms around my neck as she closed her eyes. When I looked at her, it looked like she was enjoying herself. I was glad. I was glad I wasn't doing anything wrong or hurting her. I then noticed her breasts bouncing up and down and I quickly moved my hands and grabbed them. Robin made the same sound like Nami did and I liked it. As she moved up and down, I squeezed her breasts and moved them in circles.

I groaned a few times when she moved her hips in a way that felt really good. Having sex with Robin was definitely different than when I did it with Nami. I wasn't sure with whom it felt better with, but sex felt good so it didn't really matter. Robin leaned down to me and kissed me. I kissed back and felt a small tingling feeling as we did so. I felt her tongue come into my mouth. It felt weird, but it also felt really good.

She began to move a bit faster. When she did, she broke the kiss and smiled at me. She screamed as I accidentally pushed up. I thought I hurt her, but she told me to do it again and so I did. She screamed again and pulled her body closer to mine. It turned out, what I was doing was making her feel really good and slowly made me feel good as well.

It wasn't long before I felt the same feeling in my stomach. I think Nami called 'coming' or something. I didn't understand why it was called that. So, I called it a mystery feeling. "Robin...I'm..."

She kissed me again and move faster. The same thing happened with Nami. Suddenly, the mystery feeling was too much for me and I released this feeling. I felt Robin's nails dig into my back. It didn't hurt as much, but maybe it was because of the incredible feeling I felt. We stayed like this for a while before Robin removed her mouth from mine. She looked at me with that smile of hers. I then remembered something Nami told me.

"Are you also on a pill?" She gave me a surprised look like she didn't expect me to ask her such a question. She then chuckled.

"Yes...you don't have to worry about that...Luffy..." I nodded my head and smiled at her. She kissed me once more before getting off my lap. I took some deep breaths and watched as Robin zipped her jacket back up. She smiled and the sat down next to me. She wrapped her arms around mine and rested her head on my shoulder. "That felt wonderful...Luffy..."

"Ah..." I agreed and leaned my head back.

"Luffy?" I raised my head to look at her.

"What?"

She lifted her head off my shoulder and smiled at me. "I love you." I looked at her and didn't know how to respond. She continued to smile at me. This entire night confused me. First Nami told me she loved me and that led me to have sex with her. Then, after getting hungry, I went to the kitchen only to meet up with Robin and she told me that she loved me and then we had this new thing I learned which was sex. Both Nami and Robin told me they loved me, but I just didn't know if I loved either back. Everything was so confusing to me and it was happening so fast. "Luffy...it's best if you left now...even though I don't want you to..."

"Huh? Why?"

"We wouldn't want the others see us together, especially Sanji-san now would we?" I cringed a bit at the thought of getting hit by Sanji. It wouldn't have hurt, but he still didn't like it when he kicked me. I nodded my head and stood up. I put my thing back in my pants and smiled at Robin before walking out of the crow's nest.

When I got outside, I didn't go to my room. I didn't go to Nami's room either. Instead, I went to Sunny's head and sat there. I didn't know how long I sat there thinking about what just happened, but before I knew it, the sun was rising. The others would soon be getting up and for the first time, I didn't know how to approach both Nami and Robin, especially if I saw them together. I sighed and placed my hat on my head. It was going to be a long day.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Author Notes: Well, here is my new story and I hope you guys like it. By the way, sorry for the grammar mistakes, I typed most of this with my iPad and if you own one or own an ipod...writing on them is a pain...ill try to fix the mistakes...


End file.
